Memories
by animeheart234
Summary: Jimmy finds out that his sister is coming home. Jimmy wants everything to go just as he planned for it. But something goes wrong, terribly wrong (sometime in Ch 5 or 6). This is my first fanfic so be nice, please, and R&R. Chapter 4 up!
1. Maria's Back!

8:30 pm, Jimmy's house

"Jimmy, I'm coming back home sometime tonight, okay?"

"Wow that's great! I can't wait for you to get here!"

"I'll be home soon, I love you"

"I love you too, see you when you get here, sis"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Jimmy hung up the phone and walked over to the couch and sat down

"Who was it?"

"It was my little sister, Maria, she's coming back home tonight"

"Really?! That means that she can help me with my algebra, again"

"Man I can't believe it's been 6 years already, since she had to leave for college"

"But I always thought that you thought that she was a big pain in the neck"

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy to accept that your little sister's a genius, and I hated having to get school help from her, but still she's my sister and I guess I'm stuck with her. Plus it's kind of quiet without her around. She's always up before me, and goes to bed after me. I actually looked forward to her summarizing the newspaper for me, it didn't take me as long to read it."

"Wow, I didn't know that having a sister or brother would be that complicated"

"It can be at times, but it's worth it"

"What ever you say Jimmy"

"Yeah"

"Well I got to go, see you tomorrow"

"Okay"

Rachel got up from the couch and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Jimmy picked up the remote and sat down, looking for a channel to watch.

10:30 pm Jimmy's house

Jimmy was watching a horror movie, and pretending to be the victim, when the door opened slowly.

"Who's there?" Jimmy whispered.

The door closed and a strange figure walked up behind Jimmy

"Now the monster's going to come out"

The figure behind Jimmy screamed just as the monster came out

"AAAAHHHHH, MONSTER!" Jimmy yelled and threw the blanket over his head

The figure was laughing so hard that she fell over the couch laughing

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, that was priceless!"

Jimmy poked his head out of the blanket and saw Maria

"That wasn't very funny, Maria"

"Ha, ha, ha, you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Ok, enough with the laughing already, take a deep breath."

Maria took a deep breath and calmed down some

"Hey guess what happens in 2 weeks"

"What?"

"Not only is it my 15th birthday, but I'm also graduating from college!"

"Really?!"

"Yep"

"That's great, what are you going to do after college?"

"Spend time with my favorite family member"

"And that would be..."

"Don't you know, it's you, Jimmy"

"Really?!"

"Of course, now let's get some shut eye, I'm tired"

"Yeah me too, let's go"

Jimmy and Maria walked up to their bedrooms and fell asleep on their beds.


	2. The Article

Chapter 2

8:45am Jimmy's house

Jimmy arose to the smell of pancakes. Jimmy raced down the stairs, almost tripping halfway down and slid into the kitchen, where Maria was eating some pancakes and reading the newspaper. There was another plate of pancakes across from her, obviously Jimmy's. Jimmy calmed down a little and sat down in the chair with the pancakes in front of him.

"Good morning sleepy head! Sleep well?"

"Yeah, these pancakes for me?"

"Who else? You know I was beginning to think that you were going to sleep all morning."

"It's only 8:45, what time did you get up?"

"5 o'clock"

"WHAT?! YOU GOT UP THAT EARLY?! Why?"

"In the college that I go to, you have to get up by 5:15am and get to class by 5:45am."

"Wow...remind me not to go to that college."

"I'll try. Now eat your breakfast Jimmy"

"You're starting to sound like mom."

"Thank you"

"Why are you reading a newspaper from a year ago?"

"While I was in college the last 3 years, I didn't have time to read the newspaper, so now I'm catching up on that."

"Oh brother"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Huh?"

"Get it? You're my brother, so I should be the one saying oh brother, not you."

"Uhh..."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Nope"

"Well at least you're honest, now finish eating."

"Okay"

10:00am Jimmy's house

Jimmy was sitting on the couch in the living room, while Maria was sitting in a chair reading some newspaper from 2 months ago. Jimmy turned on the TV and started watching cartoons. Maria read over an article when suddenly her eyes grew large and she started rummaging through some newspaper.

"Hey Maria, could you keep it down I'm trying to watch a show"

"Sorry, I'm looking for something important"

"What is it?"

"An article from 3 years ago."

"Why are you looking for that?"

"Because I just found something important about that"

"Okay. Hey speaking of important 2 people are coming over soon, they really want to see you again."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"It's a surprise. Now let's find that article."

"Okay, fine"

10:30am Jimmy's house

Jimmy pulled out a newspaper dated September 5th. Maria looked over and grabbed it from his hands.

"This is it!"

"Your welcome"

"You're the best big brother, thank you"

"So what is it about?"

"Huh?"

"The article."

"Oh, it's about a girl named Michelle whose family had died 2 ½ years ago. Supposedly her father went berserk and killed her twin sister, Liz, and put her into a coma for 2 years. He killed himself after shooting his wife and 2 daughters. The wife, Melissa, thought her 2 daughters were dead so she jumped off a bridge and killed herself. When Michelle finally awoke from her coma, she had a slight case of amnesia. She had one friend before this all happened, his name is Stephen Hicks. He's the one who found everyone. In the newspaper I was reading earlier it said that he moved to downtown Tokyo. She lives somewhere in this neighborhood according to this newspaper. We could reunite those two!"

"That's none of our business, though"

"Who cares, we would be doing something really good"

"It might cause more harm than help, and besides don't you want to see who's coming to see you?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts about it, it's final, we're staying here and waiting for the people who will be coming shortly"

"Fine, we'll wait"

"Good, now since it should be about an hour and a half before they get here, how about we watch a movie?"

"Good call, I'll go get the popcorn"

"I'll choose the movie, we're watching this action movie, alright with you?"

Maria came back into the living room and sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Sounds good, let's watch it"

Jimmy put the video in the VCR and sat down on the couch next to Maria, grabbed some popcorn as the movie started

a/n Well that's chapter 2, more reviews please


	3. Times a wasting

Chapter 3

12:30 pm Rachel's house

Rachel was reading a book on the couch when her stopwatch on her wrist went off.

"Wow, it's time to go already? I'd better call to make sure they're still there, I hope they didn't leave me behind."

Rachel walked over to the phone and dialed Jimmy's number

"Hello Kudo residents, this is Maria speaking."

"Hello, Maria. Is Jimmy home?"

"Yeah, he's sitting on the couch. Who am I speaking to?"

"Ugh…Tell him, it's his…his…girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? Jimmy didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"Well he does, so can I speak to him?"

"Ok, ok, don't get testy with me…Jimmy some angry girlfriend of yours wants to talk to you. "

"Girlfriend, eh?"

"It was all I could think of"

"Ok, so are you coming over or not?"

"Of course I'm coming! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"No reason"

"Hey has Koji gotten there yet?"

"Nope"

"Ok, well see you soon, then"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

Rachel hung the phone up and walked to the door.

"Dad, I'm going over to a friend's house."

"Ok just be back in time to fix dinner"

"Ok"

Rachel opened the door and left, closing the door behind her. Rachel walked all the way to Jimmy's

12:35pm Koji's house

A 15 year-old boy sat on his bed in his room. He had midnight black hair, brown eyes and was about 5'11". He wore a pair of navy blue jeans and a shirt that said, "You say Psycho like it's a bad thing" on it. He wore a plain pair of tennis shoes with his white socks. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the desk in his room with a present on it. The present had purple paper and white ribbon he put the card he had made on top of it. Just then his 12 year-old little brother ran into the room and tackled him.

"Get off me!" Koji yelled.

"But you told me to go get you when it was 12:30," his bother stated.

"Yeah, I told you to come get me not jump on me!" Koji said.

"Well you should get going, I bet your girlfriend is waiting for you," his brother giggled.

"She's just a good friend, nothing more," Koji yelled.

He knew he was lying. He really loved her, and that was a fact for him.

"You're running late it's already 12:40," his brother said.

"WHAT! Why didn't you come get me earlier?" Koji yelled again.

"Tick-tock tick-tock," his brother said.

"Oh man, I'm gonna kill you when I get back," Koji said.

Koji picked up his card and present and raced out of the room. He bolted though the house and ran outside. He continued running all the way to Jimmy and Maria's.


	4. Reunion

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and now on with the story

12:57pm. The Street Right Outside of Jimmy's house

Koji continued to run down the street until the turnoff to Jimmy's. Rachel was walking toward Jimmy's as she saw Koji run past her. Koji skidded to a stop and turned around to see Rachel run up to him.

"What are running for?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't want to be late." Koji explained.

"But we still have about-" Rachel looked at her watch "-OH CRAP!! WE ONLY HAVE 3 MINUTES!!!!" Rachel yelled.

"WHAT! Man we gotta get a move on." Koji said.

"You're telling me. Let's go!" Rachel yelled as she started to run down the street.

"Hey wait for me!" Koji yelled running up to her.

"You're fast you should be able to catch up to me!" Rachel yelled back.

Koji easily caught up to Rachel as they ran up to Jimmy's house.

1:01pm Jimmy's house

Jimmy and Maria just finished up with the movie when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Maria said standing up from where she was sitting on the couch.

Jimmy realizing who it was got up and stood in front of her.

"No let me, sis" Jimmy insisted.

"Fine, whatever." Maria said.

"Thanks" Jimmy said as he walked over to the door.

Jimmy unlocked the door and opened it up to see Rachel and Koji trying to catch their breath.

"You're late" Jimmy said playfully.

"You mean she left?" Koji said with a hint of surprise and sadness in his voice.

"No, she's sitting on the couch right now, but look at the clock" Jimmy said pointing to the clock that hang from the wall. Rachel looked at the clock.

"It's only 1:01pm though," Rachel argued.

"Yeah, and I said to be here at one" Jimmy said, chuckling afterwards. "Come on in before my sister begs to see who the mystery guests are."

"Your sister doesn't beg, I know," Koji stated.

"What are you stalking her or something?" Jimmy said accusingly.

"You are getting nuttier by the day, Jimmy," Koji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy replied.

"Nothing," Koji answered.

"Can we come in now?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah, sure thing Rach," Jimmy said. "Hey Maria, our mystery guests have arrived."

"Really, cool," Maria said. Then she stared at Jimmy, not seeing the "guests" because of the side view. "So are you going to let them in or what?"

"You gotta close your eyes first," Jimmy said.

"Fine" Maria answered as she closed her eyes and turned away from Jimmy and the door.

Rachel and Koji walked inside and Jimmy closed the door behind them.

"Can I look now?" Maria asked.

"Not yet." Jimmy said.

Rachel, Koji and Jimmy walked over into the living room, towards Maria. Jimmy and Koji stayed behind Maria as Rachel walked in front of Maria, who still had her eyes closed and said, "you can open your eyes now."

Maria opened her eyes to see Rachel standing in front of her smiling. Rachel opened her arms and gave Maria a great big hug. Maria hugged her back, her face showed a sudden glow of surprise and happiness.

"Rachel! You're here! You're the guest that Jimmy was talking about?" Maria asked.

"Well sort of, don't forget that Koji is here too," Rachel said.

Maria looked at Rachel in shock. "I could never forget about Koji, I mean he's like my best friend…guy friend that is," Maria said. Maria looked over at Koji and walked over to him (which wasn't very far about a few meters). Once she got up to him she smiled brightly. Koji stared at her for a moment and then suddenly Maria wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug.

"I've missed you so much, Koji" Maria said.

The surprised Koji stared at Maria once again for a moment; his cheeks turning a pinkish as his self-conscience was saying, _Hug her back! Tell her how you feel about her. C'mon do it!_ Koji instead did a fake cough, which made Maria look up and quickly let him go; her cheeks were turning a light pink too.

"Sorry, I just…glad to be able to see my friends after such a long time," Maria whispered.

"Umm…it's alright…really, I'm cool with it," Koji said then he remembered the present that was still in his hands. "Here, it's for you. Go on, take it."

"Thanks," Maria said as she took the present that was handed to her.

"Well open it, I wanna see what's inside," Rachel said. Rachel was now looking over Maria's shoulder, eying the present.

"Alright, give me some room to breathe," Maria said. Maria pulled the ribbon off carefully and took off the wrapping paper. Then she opened the box and saw that her present was…

A/N: He, he cliffe. No worries though, I shall make another chapter soon. Please I need more reviews.


End file.
